


Sweet Tooth

by Riritzu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessional Sex, M/M, Original Character(s), Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riritzu/pseuds/Riritzu
Summary: After being dejected by a scam, Francis decides to dispose of his mistake onto Kaiden, who didn't really mind seeing as the mistake being referred to is a bag of delicious cookies.Little did he know, that little note that came with the innocent-looking treats would put him into one hell of a trouble.
Relationships: Ryker Maxwell & Alexander Kaiden Dawson
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> A side-story about Kaiden and Ryker set a year before they were sent to Westford High.
> 
> Characters belong to my original story, which I am still thinking of posting here eventually.

Kaiden grimaced at the sight of his friend, Francis, slumped over his desk. A thick, depressing aura wrapped around him. He sighed, slamming his bag down his own desk so hard that the harsh gesture created a loud enough thump to gain the attention of his sulking friend. 

"Okay, who died?" He asked. Francis glared up at him. 

"You know, if someone did die and I heard you ask me that, I would've kicked your ass first," he said, leaning his cheek on his desk. 

"Lucky for you, no one did. So you're safe."

Kaiden shrugged nonchalantly, settling himself onto his own seat in front of his friend. He turned around so that he was straddling his chair, resting his chin on his arms. 

"Okay, what's got you looking like this?"

Francis let out a long sigh. 

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked. 

"Thursday?" Kaiden answered, shrugging.

Francis sighed again. This time, the disappointment was evident in his tone. 

"Of course, you wouldn't know," he mumbled. "Today's Valentine's Day."

Kaiden's eyebrows raised. He hummed in thought, looking around the classroom for a moment. It certainly didn't feel like there are any Valentine's Day vibe around. It felt like a normal day for him. Except of course, there was a group of their female classmates huddled around in one corner, most likely talking about their special efforts for their love interests. Now getting the idea, Kaiden turned back to his still sulking friend. 

"So...you're feeling down because you're single?"

"Fuck, you don't have to rub it in, you bastard!" Francis groaned, slamming his hands on his desk. 

And thus, the rambling started. It started off with that clichè complaint of having this day to exist, and poor Francis being declined the pleasure every men feels whenever someone is interested in them and gives them Valentine's chocolate. All the while, Kaiden remained nonchalant, even letting out a yawn every now and then. 

"Look! I even got these!" Francis took out a small, decorative, purple paper bag from his pocket, shoving it in front of Kaiden's face. The said male narrowed his eyes, recognizing the contents inside the opaque bag. It seems to be a bunch of heart-shaped cookies. 

"Oh, so...you made cookies?"

"No, I did not. Lord knows what'll happen if I try to bake," Francis tossed the bag onto his desk, leaning back on his seat. 

"I bought them in this shop I passed by yesterday. They were holding a sale for Valentine's Day, and the owner offered me these cookies. Apparently, they contain a special ingredient that can increase the chance of the person you're interested in to become attracted to you."

Just from hearing that explanation, Kaiden's expression went from being blank, to pure doubt. His eyes narrowed, brows furrowed as he hummed in thought. 

"Sounds like bullshit to me." 

Francis sighed exasperatedly, burying his head in his folded arms. 

"I wish I _knew_ it was bullshit before I even bought a bag of these."

Kaiden chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Dude, if anyone ever tries to sell you anything that ridiculous, you should already know you're into some bullshit," he opened the bag, examining the contents. They look like normal sugar cookies, with chocolate icing and decorated with rainbow sprinkles. 

"Have you tried it on anyone?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did," Francis answered. "Gave it to a girl I like from another class. She tried one, but it didn't do shit!"

Kaiden hummed, taking one cookie out from the bag. 

"Well, I guess what the owner meant was the presentation of the cookies _itself_ would attract that person you like," he narrowed his eyes at the innocent treat he held. 

"I mean, doesn't this look _adorable_?" With sarcasm lacing his tone, he chuckled, shaking his head. While Francis just grumbled incoherently.

Kaiden neared the treat to his face, softly sniffing at it. 

"Well, it doesn't smell suspicious," he noted, tossing the cookie into his mouth without a second thought. 

"It doesn't taste suspicious too," he added, swallowing. "If anything, it tasted like...a _very ordinary cookie_."

Francis didn't say anything, but the other male could still hear those soft, muffled grumbles coming from him. He sighed, leaning a bit closer to his friend. 

"What if you try feeding a girl more than one cookie? Won't it work?" He suggested. Francis shook his head no, looking up at him as he answered,

"What's the point? It would've made me look more desperate if I did that."

Kaiden gave him a wide, obviously mocking smile, to which the opposite male got instantly ticked off. 

"Don't you already look like one though?"

Francis rolled his eyes, lowering his head onto his arms once again. Kaiden looked down at the bag. 

"Then, if you're not gonna do anything, I'll be taking these cookies, okay?"

Francis gave him a lazy response. Kaiden grinned, fishing out another cookie from the bag. Just as he was about to take a bite though, a malicious presence came up from behind him. Before he knew it, there was a weight pressing down on him as Ryker leaned his arm on top of his head. 

"Hey, what's with the pitiful vibes here?" He spoke, his eyes glancing down the person he was leaning on and the item he held in his hand. 

"Ooh, that looks good. Care to give me one?"

Already annoyed, Kaiden slapped Ryker's arm away, pulling back the cookie he was holding then swiping the purple bag before the other could even take ahold of it. He held it close to his chest. 

"No way in hell. Get away from me, you bastard!" He hissed, scooting away from him.

Ryker raised both of his hands in surrender, smirking in amusement at the sight of the smaller blonde's expression. That glare in his eyes, the furrow of his brows, and the very faint reddening of his cheeks. 

"Who pissed in your pants, huh?" Ryker provoked. "Why so stingy?"

Kaiden stuck out his tongue, dumping a bunch of cookies on his hand then shoving it all in his mouth. Ryker couldn't help but laugh at his (adorable) chipmunk cheeks. He ruffled the smaller male's dark blonde locks, walking away from them.

Francis had long since rose his head up to take a peek as soon as he heard Ryker's voice. He watched the said male as he settled in his own seat, occupying himself with scrolling through his phone. Kaiden noticed his friends fixation, and rose a curious brow. 

"Don't you think Ryker could be popular with girls?" Francis wondered aloud. "I mean, if only he isn't as much of a yankee as you, he would've had a chance."

Kaiden scoffed, rolling his eyes. He placed his chin on his arms again. 

"Him, really? That guy is a crazy son of a bitch. What girl would even want someone like him—"

"U-Uhm, excuse me!"

Francis and Kaiden both turned their heads to the female speaker. Lo and behold, there stood in front of Ryker, one of their female classmate. Clasped in her hands was a box neatly wrapped in pink gift wrapper and a red ribbon. She held out the gift box for him. 

"T-This is for you. Happy Valentine's Day!" She said. As soon as Ryker had accepted the gift, the girl sauntered away to her friends.

Francis turned back to the dark blonde, a smug look on his face. Kaiden rolled his eyes, shutting him up just as he was about to say something. He took another cookie from the bag, tossing it into his mouth and chewing on it with a small pout. 

°°°°°°

PE Time. The students had all gathered in the gymnasium, where their teacher let them play either basketball or volleyball. Kaiden had been playing volleyball with his classmates, while Ryker and Francis played basketball at the half-court. 

It was about a few more minutes before class would end. Usually, Kaiden would've played until the bell rang, but today, he had to stop a bit earlier. It wasn't because he ran out of stamina. He's pretty sure he still had some left. However, somehow he felt like he was off his character. He found himself easily distracted with his loud thoughts. Everytime he would try to focus at the game, his eyes would unknowingly avert somewhere. The next thing he knew, he'd either get hit by the ball or have it flying past him.

Kaiden sat down by the bleachers, wiping his sweat away with the face towel he brought. He leaned back against the bleachers with a sigh, closing his eyes. Just as he was about to relax though, an annoying presence came nearing him. 

"Hey, you done already?" Ryker spoke as he stood next to him. "I thought for sure you would've died if you left the court."

Kaiden peeked up at him with one eye open, just in time to catch a glimpse of the taller male's rather toned torso as he lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, closing his eye again. 

"Tsk, shut up. Go die." He said. Ryker scoffed, sitting down at the empty spot next to Kaiden.

"Okay, honestly, what's with the attitude?" He asked. "You're being extra bitchy as today." 

Kaiden gave him a sideways glare, opening his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the bell ringing. Immediately, he stood up, walking away from him without another word. Ryker stared at him, shaking his head before standing up and following after him.

Kaiden had quickly exchanged his sweaty gym clothes for his casual ones. As he rummaged for his phone in his bag, the purple cookie bag suddenly fell out. Luckily, Kaiden had caught it just in time, but then he noticed something else slip out. Picking it up, he saw that it was a note. Written in the light purple paper, was a gold logo printed with french words that Kaiden didn't even bother to read. Beneath it was a short description that said:

_"These cookies contain a special aphrodisiac ingredient. Give this to the one you like, and it will increase the chances of them being attracted to you!_

_Be careful though. Eating more of these cookies will make the effect last longer than normal. It can also trigger much quicker if you have someone you already like."_

Kaiden huffed, slightly narrowing his eyes at the note. _Pure bullshit,_ he thought. _But..._

"Hey, idiot Ryker," he called out, the said person turning to him as he was slipping off his sweaty shirt. 

Kaiden tilted his head up to look him straight in the eye, not saying a word as he waited. Ryker, slowly becoming confused to what he was doing, raised an eyebrow. 

"What's this about?" He asked out loud, but there wasn't any response from the other male. Kaiden waited for a few more seconds.

_I feel...nothing. Nothing at all._

"You..." He spoke, Ryker waiting in anticipation to what he might say. 

"You look stupid." Kaiden finished, tearing his gaze away from him. He grabbed his bag, slammed his locker shut, then walked away just like that. All the while chanting,

"Stupid, stupid, stuuuuppid," as he exited the room. 

Ryker, still very much confused, ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head, finishing up on changing his clothes before he gathered his things, walking out of the locker room.

°°°°°°

The day went on like usual. As Kaiden thought, nothing really special happened this Valentine's Day. Except for that one time Ryker almost got into a fight with another guy from a different class, who accused him of stealing his girl when in actuality, the girl _herself_ approached Ryker and gave him some chocolate. Then there was Kaiden who almost got caught up in the fight as he was just passing by normally. They were fortunate enough to not get another appointment with the guidance counselor, since there wasn't any real, chaotic fight. However, the ringleaders were still sent out as punishment.

Now school had ended. Kaiden remained in the classroom, fixing up his things. Francis had already left ahead of him, while Ryker insisted that they go home together. Usually, Kaiden wouldn't even mind, as he was used to them going home together since they were in middle school.

But, somehow, somewhere deep in his mind told him otherwise. 

He shrugged off that feeling, going about his usual nonchalant character as he went on his way.

The duo walked uncharacteristically quiet—no bickering or teasing whatsoever. All this time, Ryker had noticed how Kaiden was obviously distancing himself from him. He walked ahead of him in strides, not even bothering to look back and check to see if his companion was still there. Everytime he'd catch Ryker trying to peek at him, he would just glare and quicken his pace. 

Ryker sighed, not even bothered that he was being left behind as he could easily catch up to him anyway. 

"Seriously Kai, what's gotten into you? You're being as cranky as a girl in her period," he said.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me." Kaiden bluntly said, still not looking back at him. 

"Is this something I should be worried about?" 

Kaiden grit his teeth, quickening his pace until he was almost jogging. 

"I said don't talk to me, stupid, _stuuupiiid_!!!"

Eventually, Kaiden really did bolt into a run. Ryker looked at him in disbelief, chasing after him while the smaller blonde yelled back at him to stop. 

°°°°°°°

Once Kaiden reached home, he was immediately greeted with silence, which was usual for him since his parents would either leave the house before him or go home later than him. 

He tossed his shoes carelessly on the side, then made a beeline upstairs and into his room. He dropped his bag on the floor, plopping face-first onto the soft comforts of his bed. 

Now that he's finally alone, with the silence wrapping around him, he could feel how warm his body had gotten compared to earlier. He fished out his phone from the pocket of his pants, using the front camera to check his face. He did look a little bit flustered—a faint pink dusting his cheeks and a trickle of sweat on his forehead. 

_Did I just catch a cold?_ He asked himself, but he knew he couldn't really catch colds that easily because of his active persona. 

Kaiden tossed his phone on the space beside him, covering his eyes with his arm. He took a deep breath, relaxing his body until eventually, he had fallen asleep.

[KAIDEN'S DREAM]

_It was strange. At first, he was walking along a dark hallway, then he saw a light at the end. Once he reached it, everything morphed into what looks to be one of the classrooms in his school. Kaiden was standing by the teacher's desk, looking ahead at the empty rows of desk in front of him. It was silent. Dead silent. Not a gush of wind from the windows, no anything._

_Until he heard a set of footsteps coming from outside._

_Suddenly, the door swung open, and there appeared Ryker. His head was lowered so his light blonde bangs cast a shadow over his eyes. His lips were pressed together in a straight line._

_He didn't say even a single greeting as he made his way over Kaiden's direction. Before the said male could even react, he found himself being shoved on top of the teacher's desk, both of his hands pinned above his head._

_"Wha—Ryker, what do you think you're doing?! Get off me, you bastard!" Kaiden yelled as he attempted to pry away at his hands. But the grasp of the person pinning him down didn't even budge._

_Ryker's other, free hand moved up to cup his cheek, caressing his skin with his thumb. Kaiden froze, surprised at this sudden gesture coming from him. Then his hand lowered to his neck, down to his chest. His touch was soft, almost ghostly, and it made the smaller blonde a bit uncomfortable._

_Kaiden tried to free himself once again, but flinched as he felt the pad of Ryker's thumb graze his nipple. This reaction caused a change in the taller male's expression. His lips curled into a dirty smirk. He leaned down, nearing Kaiden's ear as he whispered,_

_"Stop lying to yourself already. I know you want me~"_

[END OF DREAM]

Kaiden woke up with a start. He shot up from his bed, panting softly. He looked around him, realizing that he was back in his own room, and the sun had already set a while ago. He turned on the lamp on his nightstand as he sat by his bedside. Inhaling deeply, he covered his eyes with his hands, hunching over with his elbows placed on his legs.

 _What was that?_ He thought, rubbing his eyes tiredly. As his gaze moved downward, he jumped in surprise. He had just noticed the small tent from underneath his shorts. He gasped, covering his crotch area. 

As panic seeped in his system, he scrambled off his bed and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, hastily stripping off his clothes before settling himself underneath the running water. 

"No way...n-no way..." He muttered to himself. "No fucking way..."

He leaned his head against the bathroom wall, exhaling shakily.

"I hate you, stupid Ryker..."

°°°°°°

The next morning, when Kaiden woke up, he expected that he'd feel a lot better than yesterday. But no. Actually, he already wasn't having a great morning. 

First of all, he didn't get enough sleep. Why? Because every time he would get into a deep sleep, he would come back in that dream where he was in that empty classroom with Ryker completely dominating over him. Not only that, but in every continuation of the dream, Ryker's ministrations would progress into rather...lewder ones. It's also gotten to the point where Kaiden had to muster up all his annoyance to the other male, hoping that it might work in forcing him out of his dreams. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything.

The dreams felt so vivid that once Kaiden wakes up, it was almost as if he could still feel Ryker's presence—his hands holding him down, touching him everywhere, hips pressing against his—

 _STOP!_ He cut off his thoughts, slapping both of his cheeks to pull himself together. His body felt warmer than yesterday, his face becoming more flustered. He felt so sluggish that he couldn't bring it in him to get up. _Damn it, so that aphrodisiac shit in those cookies weren't bullshit after all._

 _I guess I'll be skipping school today,_ he thought, grabbing his blanket as he rolled onto his side, wrapping his body with it. 

_It's fine, since then I won't have to deal with that annoying prick. But once I'm all better, I'll fucking strangle that Francis to death._

°°°°°°

Meanwhile, lunch break had came in. Since this morning, Ryker had noticed the absence of a certain grumpy shrimp. He caught sight of a sleeping Francis currently hunched over his desk, most likely snoozing away since the start of math class. Ryker sighed, walking over to his desk.

"Hey, Francis," he called out, shaking the said male awake. Francis flinched, startled. He groaned, slowly straightening himself up. 

"Oh, Ryker. Is it lunch yet?" Francis croaked, yawning. Ryker nodded in response. 

"Yeah. Listen, have you heard from the shrimp?" He asked. Francis blinked up at him a couple of times, processing the question he had been asked. 

"Shrimp? Oh—Oh! You're talking about Kai?" He said. "Yeah, no, he hasn't come into school. I tried contacting him earlier, but there's no answer. Maybe he turned his phone off or something."

Ryker nodded, acknowledging his explanation. He gave him a brief word of gratitude, turning away. Francis watched as the other male grabbed his bag, nonchalantly walking out of the classroom without even leaving any explanation as to where he's going. 

°°°°°°

The whole of Kaiden's house was silent, not a single presence anywhere. Except of course, in a bedroom upstairs. Soft groans could be heard a distance away from the door. Inside, Kaiden thrashed side to side on his bed. The sheets were all crumpled, a pillow abandoned on the floor, and the blanket long since unwrapped from his body and slipping onto the floor in a messy heap. 

"Ngh..." He groaned in his sleep, his hand clutching the material of the bed sheets tightly. 

[KAIDEN'S DREAM]

_"Ah! Ngh—Ryker, stop—!"_

_His pleas fell into deaf ears. Both of his hands are pinned down, the teacher's desk shaking as the pace picked up. Kaiden looked up at the culprit holding him down, that blank expression still on his face. He bit his bottom lip, his hands clenching tightly._

_That Ryker in his dream was an animal. It wasn't the Ryker he knew and grew up with. Despite his struggles, he didn't stop. He was silent. So silent that the smaller blonde had that urge to punch his lights out._

_"H-Hey, say some—thing, will ya?!" Kaiden panted. Again, there wasn't any response. However, his thrusts became harder, rougher, until he hit that spot that had Kaiden arching his back._

_"Y-You idiot," he grit his teeth, glaring up at the speechless Ryker._

_"I told you to stop! I'm already—"_

[END OF DREAM]

Kaiden shot up with a sharp gasp. His chest heaved up and down like he had just finished running a long marathon. His heart pounded wildly against his chest, bullets of sweat dripping down his face. His eyes darted towards the bathroom door. Quickly, he scrambled off his bed, hurrying inside the bathroom. He turned on the shower, not caring if his clothes got wet.

Kaiden took a deep breath, placing both of his hands on the bathroom wall. He looked down at his lower body, clicking his tongue. 

"Calm down...calm down..." He muttered to himself. He lowered himself into a crouching position, sniffling.

_This fucking sucks..._

It took him about half an hour before he walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered. He had exchanged his damp clothes with a pair of clean shorts and a t-shirt. 

Kaiden plopped down on the bed, grabbing his phone to check the time. It would've been lunch break already in his school, and both of his parents would've gone away a while ago. He noticed that he had a couple of missed calls from Francis. He sighed, tossing his phone back on his bed.

The shower didn't help at all. He could still feel the excitement from down there, and it seriously bothered him. He looked down at his lower body, glaring at his crotch as if that alone would be enough of a silent command to calm the fuck down. He knew he had to deal with this sooner. Who knows what might happen if he decides to hold it in instead. 

And so, biting his bottom lip, Kaiden's hand slowly inched its way down and into his shorts. He flinched as his fingertips came in contact with his half-hardened member, that touch alone enough to send a shiver down his spine. 

_Have I become...extra sensitive?_

Slowly, his hand began to move up and down. His other free hand clenched the material of his bed sheets. 

"Ngh~" a moan escaped his lips as he gradually increased his movement. His body curled itself into a ball, warm, soft pants coming out of his agape mouth. 

_No good. I want more..._

Kaiden stopped his ministrations for a moment, reaching over to the drawer on his nightstand to pull out an unused bottle of lube. He poured some of the liquid on his hand then tossed the bottle aside, slipping off his shorts and boxers. He laid back on his stomach, slightly raising his ass up in the air. His other hand went back to pumping his member while the other, already slick with the lube, neared his ass. 

The feeling of the thick liquid dripping near his hole had him biting his lip again. His finger poked his entrance, then slowly, he inserted it. 

"N-Ngh—!" He moaned in surprise, a shiver running down his spine as he pushed his finger in until it was knuckle-deep. 

"H-Holy shit—" he cussed softly, pulling his finger out then thrusting it back in. He gasped, the hand that's pumping on his dick slightly wavering. 

He continued at his ministrations—fingering, pumping. He moaned against his pillow, his breaths turning into pants as he increased his pace. He curled his finger inside him, the tip making the softest of contact with his sweet spot. This made Kaiden flinch, his back slightly arching. 

He moved a little faster, finger curling towards that spot again. He could feel himself getting close to reaching his limit. All the while his mind played back to his dreams, letting him imagine that it wasn't just himself who was giving him one hell of a pleasure. 

"A-Ah, Ryker~!" He screamed, back arching as he fingered himself hard, his hand pumping on his member faster and faster until he moaned loudly, the knot finally snapping. 

Kaiden shivered in satisfaction, his sticky juices dripping onto the bed sheets. He pulled back his hand, both slick with lube and his own cum. 

He swiped a couple pieces of tissue from his nightstand, wiping his hands clean before carelessly tossing the used tissue away. He rolled onto his side, his legs squeezing against each other as he nuzzled his face on his soft pillow. 

_It's not enough...it's still...so hot..._

"Ryker..." He muttered in the softest tone, closing his eyes and was about to welcome the awaiting silence. However, what he heard instead was the soft creak of his bedroom door. His ears perked up at the sound. 

"Who—" Kaiden shot up on his bed in alarm, grabbing his blanket and covering his bare lower half as quick as he can. Once he's fully registered who was at the door, his eyes widened in horror. 

The one person he dreaded to see the most—Ryker, was standing there in person. He looked a bit dishevelled, like he had just hurried over to there. He seemed to be surprised as well, but Kaiden was sure he was more shocked than him. 

"You—what the hell are you doing here?" He managed to ask. 

"Yo..." Ryker spoke, stepping inside his room. "You weren't in school today. So I figured you might still be sleeping in and I have to drag your ass out of bed again. But then...I heard you scream my name all of a sudden so I rushed over."

Kaiden could feel his heart drop down to his stomach, all the color draining off of his body. _No, no, no, no, no fucking way._

Ryker awkwardly placed a hand on the back of his neck, continuing,

"Hey, were you—"

"SHUT UP!" Kaiden cut him off. He had already lowered his head, hiding his eyes with his clenched fists. 

"Why the fuck are you here?! I didn't need you to come! You idiot, bastard, fucking nuisance, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid stupid, stupid, stUPID, STUUUPIIIIIDDD!!"

Ryker furrowed his brows, attempting to walk over to his bedside.

"Oi, what the hell did I—"

"Don't you dare come near me!" That harsh command had Ryker halting in his tracks, a bit distanced from Kaiden. In this position, Ryker could hear the soft sobs coming from him.

"You saw, didn't you?! How I lusted for you? Did those disgusting things for you?" Kaiden himself hasn't completely realized that the tears have already started falling like a broken water pipe. 

"Y-You weren't supposed to see that," uncontrollable sobs escaped his lips. "But now that you know of my feelings, go ahead! Call me disgusting, beat me up, toss me away like—"

"Stop talking, you idiot!" Ryker interrupted him. Unbeknownst to Kaiden, he had already sat himself beside him, his hand cupping his cheek. 

"Now, listen up," the taller male continued, the other not bothering to even look up at him. 

"Yes, I saw it," Ryker didn't fail to notice how the opposite male flinched at this. "But, to be honest, I'm not disgusted at all."

Kaiden looked up at him, staring into his eyes. His brows furrowed. 

"You're lying!" He exclaimed. 

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Snapping in annoyance, Ryker groaned. 

"Ugh, just listen to me, you damn brat!" He grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him down the bed then adjusting his legs on either side of the other's hips. Instantly, Kaiden was reminded of his dreams, especially when Ryker pinned down his arms as he attempted to push him away. 

"If you even think for a single damn second that you're disgusting, then I might as well call myself that too! Because you know what?" Ryker began. "I'm so fucking in love with you that I might die. Do you know how much I've longed for you since we started high school? I wanted you so bad that I masturbate two times a week, sometimes even three. All the while I'm always thinking of fucking you in different positions, hearing you moan my name—"

"Alright, alright, stop! I've heard enough!" Kaiden cut him off, his face as red as a tomato as he took in everything that Ryker had said. He felt so warm that he's wondering just how long he'd last before he would faint.

"Wow, that was..." Kaiden breathed out. "Extremely embarrassing."

Ryker huffed, lowering himself down so he could nuzzle his face on his neck, hiding his own flustered expression. His grip on Kaiden's hands had loosened. 

"But, is true, everything you said?" The smaller blonde asked. 

"I wouldn't be this ashamed if all of it was a lie."

Kaiden paused for a while.

"...Then, me too."

"Huh?"

Ryker raised his head up to look at him, while Kaiden tilted his head to the side, facing away from him. 

"I'm...kind of in love with you too."

The taller blonde's eyes widened, his heart almost bursting out of his own chest. A goofy smile curled itself on his lips. 

"Kind of? Don't you think it's a little unfair to my own confession?"

Kaiden clicked his tongue, swinging his arms around Ryker's neck.

"Oh, shut up and just kiss—"

Ryker didn't waste anymore time and dove down to claim his lips. Kaiden let out a small squeak of surprise. The feeling of those soft, heavenly lips moving along with his had him fluttering his eyes closed. He tightened his embrace on him, deepening their kiss. As they pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connected both of their mouths. Ryker leaned down, briefly swiping his tongue across Kaiden's lips then moving up to whisper in his ear,

"You don't even need to tell me that, shrimpy~"

"Tsk. Stupid Ryker..."

The said male chuckled, going back in for another, more passionate kiss. His tongue swooped into Kaiden's mouth, the smaller blonde moaning against his lips. While he was distracted with the kiss, Ryker took this chance to hook his arm around the other's waist, using his opposite arm to hoist themselves up. 

Kaiden let out a surprised gasp as he found himself now straddling Ryker, the blanket that was once covering him slipping off, revealing his bare lower half. 

They pulled away from their kiss, Kaiden realizing his nudity as he looked down at their position. He blushed madly. 

"Wait, this is—ah!" Before he could finish his protest, Ryker's warm, larger hand enclosed around his member. He tightened his embrace on his partner for a moment. 

Ryker began to pump at his member, enjoying how the smaller blonde panted softly next to his ear. 

"You like that, huh?" His eyes caught sight of the unattended bottle of lube, which just so happened to be within his reach. A naughty smirk curled onto his lips. 

"Let's kick it up a notch, shall we~?" Ryker licked at the shell of Kaiden's ear before he grabbed the bottle, keeping the smaller male lost in pleasure as he continued to pump at his member. 

While distracted, Ryker snapped it open with his thumb, tilting the bottle over to let the lube drip down on its own.

"A-Ah—?!" Kaiden jumped in surprise as he felt a warm, thick liquid come in contact with his lower back. Ryker tossed aside the bottle, now using his finger to spread the lube from his ass, then down to his entrance. 

"I gotta say, watching you play with yourself earlier was really hot," Ryker whispered against the other's ear. "Especially when you did _this part._ "

As he emphasized the last two words, he pushed one slick finger in, Kaiden letting out a sharp gasp. He could feel his smaller figure trembling against him. 

"R-Ryker..."

"Yes?" Not even sparing any time, Ryker began to thrust his finger in and out. Kaiden pressed himself closer on Ryker's body, occasional moans mixing in with his pants against the other's ear. 

After seeing that he's settled himself, Ryker began to insert another finger, managing to slip it in knuckle-deep. With the length of his fingers, he could easily reach that spot as he curled them. This time, Kaiden blurted out a louder moan, and he knew he had found the right spot. 

Ryker continued with his ministrations, quickening his pace with his pumping and fingering. He could tell Kaiden was close to losing it, as it was evident with the way his body trembled, his hips rocking along with every thrust of his hand.

"R-Ryker~" Kaiden moaned, pulling back a little to give the called out male a chance to see his expression. And boy, did it turn him on. From his flustered cheeks, half-lidded eyes, and his mouth hanging agape. 

"I-I'm close..."

Hearing that, Ryker suddenly stopped everything he was doing. Kaiden whined in confusion, feeling a bit disappointed and empty. He let himself get shoved down the bed as the taller male leaned back, fumbling with his pants. Kaiden watched as he freed his own, already hard dick from the restraints of his clothes. 

Ryker grasped Kaiden's legs, pulling him a bit down so he could align himself with his hole. He dove down to claim his lips once again, the other snaking his arms around his neck. 

"Take a deep breath baby~" he said in between kisses. Kaiden did as told, gasping when he felt the tip of his cock poke his asshole. His body tensed up, but he kept on going with his breathing maneuvers, relaxing himself. 

Admittedly, it wasn't really the first time he's done it, but it has been a long while since the last one. And, compared to the other men he's slept with, this was by far the biggest he's taken in. _I guess he's not only blessed in height, but size as well._

Ryker let out a long sigh as he managed to sheathe himself fully inside. He glanced down at the smaller blonde, noticing how his brows were furrowed in discomfort. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. 

"I'm...okay..." Kaiden groaned. "Oh god, I didn't know you'd be this _big_."

Ryker smirked smugly, leaning down to give him a kiss while giving him some time to adjust. But because of Kaiden's experience, it didn't really take long for him to do so. 

"Y-You can move..."

Hearing that signal, Ryker didn't waste no time in pulling out, then thrusting back in. 

"Ah!"

Kaiden gripped the bed sheets tightly. Ryker had started off with a steady pace, enjoying how the other moaned in pleasure underneath him, his eyes shut. 

_This is it. I'm really having sex with Ryker..._ Kaiden peeked up at his childhood friend through his eyelashes. Instead of that blank, unresponsive Ryker he had in his dreams, he could now clearly see his expression—head slightly thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed, mouth agape to let out the softest of moans, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly. Now this was a sight that he would admit he got turned on. 

Gradually, Ryker began to increase his pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin slowly becoming audible. Kaiden threw his head back, getting lost in the pleasure himself. 

Ryker lifted his shirt, revealing his chest where he leaned down, swiping his tongue across his perky, pink bud. He noticed how this made him tremble even more, and he assumed he's grown more sensitive. He continued with his gestures, sucking licking, and nipping. Kaiden arched his back, as if he was letting him taste all of him however he wants. 

"You like it when I do this huh, Kai?" He teased, playing one of his nipples with his hand.

"Ngh—mn, yes! Uuuuggghh, Rykeerr~!"

Ryker chuckled, moving his head up as soon as he was done playing with his chest. 

"That's it baby, say my name..." He rasped against his skin, chomping down on his neck. Kaiden let out a loud moan that almost sounded like a scream, as Ryker licked at the mark he had just made. He continued tainting his neck with more marks, loving the erotic reactions that came with it. 

Eventually, Ryker managed to thrust into Kaiden's prostate, which made the latter male almost see stars. He tugged on the dominant male's locks, moaning loudly as he raised his back.

"R-Right there—ah! Ryker, I-I'm getting close~" Kaiden panted. Ryker knew just what he needed, and picked up the pace, hitting that spot over and over. 

This drove Kaiden crazy. He pulled the other male's head down, smashing his lips against his for a sloppy kiss. 

"C-Coming...Ryker, I—aaahhhh~!!" He screamed as he reached his limit, back arching, toes curling, his body trembling. 

"Ngh—! Ah...Hah..."

Ryker bit his bottom lip. _That was close,_ he thought, looking down at Kaiden. That expression on his face, along with his cum splattered messily on his stomach turned him on even more. As Kaiden was riding out his high, he pulled out for a moment, grabbing the smaller male by his waist then turning him around. 

"A-Again?! Ryker, I just came!" Kaiden protested as the said male guided his hands to hold onto the headboard, aligning himself at his awaiting hole. 

Without any warning, Ryker pushed in once more. 

"H-Hyah—?!"

This time, he didn't give him any chance to adjust and thrusted away at a wild pace. Kaiden moaned with every thrust, tears of pleasure stinging the corner of his eyes. 

"A-Ah, wait! Y-You're too intense—ahn—!"

Ryker was coming close as well, his pants and groans growing audible with each wild thrust of his hips. He found his sweet spot pretty easily, and he started to once again hit it over and over.

"N-No—Ryker, s-slow down~" Kaiden's grasp on the headboard tightened, his knuckles turning white. It took one more hard and rough thrust before he snapped, achieving another, more earth-shattering orgasm. 

"UWAAAH!!" he screamed, his cum splattering and dripping onto the stained bed sheets. Ryker wasn't any different either as he reached his own limit, releasing inside him with a loud moan. He let out a long sigh of relief, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Kaiden's back before he pulled out, the said male whimpering. 

Exhaustion finally taking over his system, Kaiden dropped down on the bed with a huff. Ryker glanced down, a proud smirk appearing on his face at the sight of his own slick cum seeping out from his ass. 

"You better not be smiling smugly over there or I'll kick you off this bed." Kaiden warned. Ryker laughed, throwing himself down on the spot next to his now lover. He held him by his slim waist, pulling him closer so he could plant a soft, affectionate kiss on his forehead. 

"So, mind telling me now what's got you acting like a horny dog all of a sudden?" He asked, giving him a knowing grin. The smaller male instantly blushed.

"...S-Shut your mouth, idiot Ryker!"

Kaiden did tell him about the aphrodisiac cookies later on. But when Ryker started laughing at him, that's when he didn't hesitate to seriously kick him off the bed. 

[1 YEAR LATER, WESTFORD HIGH]

"Ooh, Ryker, doesn't that hurt?" Finnlay asked in concern, referring to the forming red bruise on his friend's cheek. It wasn't any big deal, except that when Ryker tried to grope Kaiden's ass during their PE class, it resulted in the latter male snapping and giving him a straight punch in the face. 

"Yeah, it hurts like shit," Ryker groaned, watching his lover as he was busy stretching with Dalton and Chase. Kaiden had noticed that he was being stared at, turning at the direction of the taller blonde. Only, he had ignored him as quickly as he had noticed, but not before flashing him his middle finger while sticking his tongue out. Ryker laughed, shaking his head. 

"But, it's okay," he said, Finnlay giving him a curious tilt of his head as he listened. 

"He may act like a spoiled, shitty brat sometimes, but I know I'm the one he's only laid his eyes for."

_And he will return those feelings back at him for a long time._

{ END }


End file.
